B r o k e n  The 248th Hunger Games
by Maplefoot
Summary: Tessalie Odeon- A young 14 year old girl with a twisted past- finds herself in the middle of The 248th Hunger Games. Can she survive for the sake of her best friend and District 12, or will she be one of the unlucky 23 who never return?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Fan-Fic, and I hope that you like it! I've worked hard on it. Chapter Two Comming Soon!

**Chapter One-**

I opened my eyes softly. Sitting up, I realized with a glance outside the window that today was reaping day. In a matter of hours one of District 12's children would be whisked to their death.

I've been safe for a few years. At 14 years old, my name has been entered at least 13 times. Three times for my age, ten times for a tessera. But it's not that bad. My best friend has her name entered at least 67 times.

I sit up carefully. Liliana Grandforth, District 12's Escort for 20 years, is helping set up The Reaping. I stand up and hobble over towards the door. I open it with a large creak.

Scott is standing in the doorway of the other room. He closes the door and sees me, a surprised look on his face. "Happy Reaping Day." He says jokingly. I sigh. "Since when is a Reaping ever happy?" He smiles and walks out towards the dining table. "Because. Your name is only in there 13 times. 13 out of thousands. It will never be you. You'll never have to worry about The Hunger Games."

I smile and sit down for breakfast. "Who knows. Maybe the little slip of paper that Liliana pulls out this year will have my name written on it."

"Never," Scott says. "Never will Liliana Grandforth pull out one of the 13 slips of paper that has your name written on it, and say in her prissy high-pitched Capitol voice 'Tessalie Odeon,'" Scott said in a perfect imitation of Liliana. I laughed as he tossed me an apple. I coughed it firmly in the palm of my hand, and took a juicy bite.

I'm not like most kids in District 12. Actually, I'm not like most kids in all of Panem. Most kids have both of their legs. I don't.

Scott gets breakfast ready. I click on the TV. As usual, it's just Capitol stuff. The newest fashions, and other stuff.

The only reason I am watching this TV right now is because Scott won the 181st Hunger Games. I'm only watching this TV because Scott is my step-father, and he is the only 'family' I have left.

"Anything on?" Scott mutters, frying an egg on a pan. I can smell the warm breakfast scent and hear it burning on the pan. It makes me hungry immediately. "No," I mutter back. "Just Reaping Day stuff…"

A sharp ringing noise comes from the opposite side of the room. The phone. Scott walks over towards it, then picks it up I watch the egg just in case anything happens. Scott musters a 'Hello?' carefully. I know he's wondering who it is The only people it could be is the Mayor or the Capitol. And usually a phone call from ether of them isn't good news.

"Okay Here she is," Scott says, handing me the phone. I see him mouth 'It's Lyra'. I smile and grab the phone from him. "Hey Lyra. What's up?"

I can picture her smiling at my voice. The only reason she has a phone is because her father is the mayor. "Nothing much. Happy Reaping Day, Tess," She says. I laugh. "Yeah. Like Reaping is ever a happy day."

"True…. Hey, want to go out to the field? I'm bored out of my mind, and nothing's going on today until the Reaping." I start to nod, but remember she can't see me. "Sure. Meet you there at…" I glance at the clock. It's 10:26. It won't take me long to eat and get properly dressed. "Say.. 11:00-ish?" There was a slight pause. Most likely, Lyra looking at the clock. "Perfect," She says after a second. "See you there. Bye!"

"Bye!" I say back, and hang up the phone. I look down in surprise and see the fresh egg laying on a plate in front of me. Picking up my fork, I start to eat.

"What did she say?" Scott asks, sitting down in front of me. "She's just bored. Wants to go down to the Meadow at 11. You okay with that?"

Scott nods. "As long as you're back in time for Reaping." I nod. "They make sure _everyone _is there How could I miss it?" "True. Just.. Be careful," He says. I nod again. "Nothing happened before. I'll be fine," I say, knowing that he's worrying about my leg. I finish up breakfast and hobble into my room.

Dressing in a soft green tank top, my black leather jacket, gray hunting pants, a black leather boot, and my , I head out.

"Ready ?" It's Lyra. She's standing in the center of the field, wearing an outfit much similar to mine, but her boots and jacket are a golden honey-like color. Her light blonde hair is tied into two braids, much unlike my dark brunette hair that is tied into a sloppy side ponytail. But we're pretty much the same.

"Yeah. You got your blow gun?" I ask, not seeing her holding it. She whips something out of her backpack, and blows into it. Inches away from hitting me, the dart hit's the nearest tree. I look back, amazed at her aim. "I'll take that as a yes," I say carefully, walking over towards the fence. It's turned on, and one spark can electrocute you. But if it weren't for Lyra, we wouldn't be hunting.

A few years ago, before the accident, Lyra and I would come out here every day. We would play games, and entertain ourselves. Lyra had found a blow gun in the garden outside her house, and wanted to play around with it.

That moment, a squirrel shot out under the fence. We glanced at each other, and Lyra aimed carefully. As the squirrel nibbled on a nut, Lyra blew into it, and the squirrel fell, dead on the ground. It was her first kill, and actually, her first time even using the blow gun.

Lyra looked up into the sky. "I bet we could catch more if we could get past the fence.." She muttered. "Yeah… Hey, what's that?"

Lyra followed my eyes, and saw what I saw. A small control panel in the highest tree. "It must control the fence!" I cried out. "Try hitting it with your blow gun!"

Lyra blew into the blow gun and a silver dart flew out of it, landing squarely on the panel. A few sparks burst out, and the electric fence lost power. I tried not to think about what would have happened if District 12 was out of power right now because of what they did, or if all of Panem had no power. I pushed the thought away and walked through the fence.

So that was how we found out to hunt illegally. I motioned for Lyra to hit the panel again, and in a swift motion she targeted the panel and hit it. The fence sparked a bit, then nothing.

"Let's go!" I saw, and hop under the fence and into the woods.

We hunt for a bit. I manage to catch a turkey and a squirrel, Lyra grabbing a couple of geese, so we sit down to rest.

I start to get up and look for more when Lyra stops me. "What?" I ask. Lyra stands up. "You never actually told me what happened to your leg. Can you please tell me the exact story? If you remember?"

I sigh. She's been bugging me to tell her for years, but I refused. Now, I guess I should tell her. She deserves to know.

"If I remember…. Lyra, I remember it like it happened yesterday. It affected whole life. I'll tell you."

"I was with my dad and brother in the mines. They were showing me how to work it, just for fun. I asked him if I could pull one of the levers. He started to shake his head, but I didn't see. I pulled the lever, and six tons of coal landed on him and my brother… It crushed my leg. I-I couldn't forgive myself. It was just me and mother, until she re-married. To Scott. She was obviously unhappy, and put herself out of her misery by 'falling' into a lake… So, that's how my leg got to be like this.. Happy?"

Lyra shakes her head. "Not at all. I-I didn't realize…. I only thought.. Oh, Tessalie! Let the odds be in your favor forever!"

She jumped up and hugged me, almost knocking me over. "Lyra, stop. I get it, I get it… But you deserved to know." I say, hugging her back. Lyra looks back at me, a few tears visible through her pale eyes. "If you are reaped, I'm volunteering," She promises. I shake my head. "No, Lyra! Please, don't. I'd never forgive myself if you died out there, and even if you did make it out alive, President Gold will be on your tail forever. Please, don't, Lyra."

Lyra finally nods. "Fine. I mean, it's not like you will be reaped." She says. But I wonder how much the odds really are in my favor..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Note: Sorry this took forever! But here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two-<p>

I dress softly in a creamy, frilly skirt and a matching button-up top. It was mother's when she was fourteen, so I fit perfectly into it. I grasp my token, just in case I am reaped. It's a small necklace with a crescent-shaped moon hanging from it. The silver moon sparkles every time it moves. I love it, but I hope I never have to take it in the arena with me.

I take my place in the very front row of the reaping chairs. The parents stand in the back and watch helplessly as their children are taken off. Lyra sits right next to me, and we hold each other's hands. Then, Liliana Grandforth, our escort for 20 years, takes her place.

Like most Capitol people, Liliana Grandforth is no different. Her favorite color is purple, because every reaping day she is wearing something purple. Today, her hair is very curly and bouncy, dyed in a dark shade of violet. Her skin seems to glow purple, wearing a dress that reaches her knees in a lighter shade. A large golden bow was strung in her hair, and she has matching high heels, bracelets, and a gold pearl necklace. Her eye shadow is a golden color also, and her lips are the most outrageous shade of bright lavender. I can't help but think how ridiculous she looks right now.

She walks up towards the microphone, and her face appears on the screen. "Welcome, welcome, to the 248th Official Hunger Games!" She says, expecting a loud cheer. She hears nothing, and continues on. You can tell that she would much rather be at District 1 right now.

"May the odds be ever in your favor! Now, let's see who will be competing this year!" I remember Scott's imitation of Liliana this morning. It had sounded just like her. I almost burst out laughing again, but stopped myself. This was serious.

"Ladies first!" She says, and dips her hand in the crystal ball with all of District 12's teenagers names in it. I glance at Lyra, her eyes shining with fear. I can tell mine look the same way. I mouth the words "Don't volunteer if it's me." She nods, and we both look back up at Liliana. She grasps the paper with her fierce purple fingernails, and in her high-pitched voice, says the name on the paper.

I cringe in fear. She couldn't have.

Liliana Grandforth has read my name.

I look at Lyra. She hugs me fiercely, and I feel a tear run down my face. I quickly stop it: this will be the thing on TV for awhile until the Hunger Games air.

But Lyra is crying. I stand up, and walk up to the platform, a few peacekeepers behind me. I'm shaking with fear, but I take my place strongly. "Well, there's our girl tribute! Tessa- Tes-….. Tell me, dear, how do you pronounce your name?" I can't help but notice her staring at my leg. And now everyone is. I blush violently.

She had gotten it right the first time, but I guess she wasn't sure. "Tessalie." I whisper. "Tessalie Odeon."

"Tessalie Odeon!" She repeats. Still no cheer from the crowd, just silence, staring at my missing leg.

"And now for our boy tribute…. Dominic Hatcher!"

I don't know who he is, but you have to admit, he's cute. It's a boy just about my age, maybe a year older, with striking green eyes and brown-black hair. He must be poor, his white shirt is stained greasily, and his pants seem rather torn. But he takes his place beside me, ignoring my leg.

We're rushed into the Justice Building, and I sit in a room that's decorated in red and white. I'm alone. I sit down on a red velvet couch and stand my ground. I don't cry because this could be televised.

Soon enough, Scott comes in. I run over to him and hug him tightly, and I finally crack. I start to cry. "I don't want to go yet, Scott. I don't want to die."

He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "I thought the exact same thing when I was reaped. And I won, Tess. I won the whole thing. And I'm going to teach you all I can in the few minuets we have. Because you will win this."

I wipe my tears. I'm not so sure, but maybe if I listen to Scott I can last a bit longer. "Okay," I whisper.

He goes over strategies for killing, mainly. "Don't be afraid to kill, Tessalie. Don't be afraid to get rid of a few people in the Cornucopia. The less people you start out with, the easier it gets."

The Peacekeepers realize he's sharing tips with me so they pull him out. Next in comes Lyra. I burst out I tears again, unable to hold it in.

"Oh, Tess. I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think that this would happen…." I hug her tightly. She's like a sister to me, since all my family is gone.

"Tessalie, you have to win this. District 12 will be rooting for you, and you'll win." I think of the odds. 24 people in an arena, and only one comes out. The odds of getting hit by lighting are better in my perspective. "I'll try," I say.

"Do you have your token?" She asks. I nod, and show her the necklace. "Good," She says. We sit there in silence for awhile, then she says something. "Don't let your leg stop you. Maybe some of the other Tributes will pity you a bit, and let you last longer. But show no mercy, Tess. I need you to come back."

I nod. The Peacekeepers take her away soon and I can't help but think that this could be the last time I've seen my best friend. I wonder who's coming in next, if anybody even is, but the Mayor comes in.

Mayor Gerald is a stout man with slightly graying hair. It was once a bright blond, but those days are gone. He is Lyra's father, and he is carrying a small package.

"Hello, Mayor," I say, unsure of what else I can say. He says nothing, but sets the package down next to me. We sit there in silence for a bit, then he starts talking.

"You have to come back, Tessalie. I can't tell you how much Lyra is worried sick, and I fear that if she watches you die in the arena….. She'll…."

I can actually see a tear go down Mayor Gerald's face. "I think that she'll seriously kill herself if you don't come home." I'm shocked. "You can't be ser-."

The Mayor cuts me off. "I'm more serious than I've ever been, Tessalie. She's going to kill herself if you die. Her mother's dead, and I'm almost never with her You're all she has. I _beg _of you, Tessalie. Come back to District 12."

I shudder. Lyra will kill herself if I don't come back. Now I have to, for her and Scott.

"Okay." I say. The Mayor starts to stand up. "Mayor," I say. "What about the package?"

"It's for you," He says, standing up. I start to tear at the packaging, but he stops me. "Wait until you're in the arena, Tessalie. It will be helpful."

"But. Mr. Gerald, I don't think I can bring this into the arena…"

He slides it into my pocket. "Keep it there. You can't survive without it."

The Peacekeepers come in and take him away. I'm left with only my thoughts. _It will help me in the arena… _I think. _What is it?_

As another group of Peacekeepers enter, I stand up. It's time for me to get on the train. I'm lead into my room.

Last year they started to customize the rooms, and put little things to remember your life back home. There's a framed photo of my family before the accident sitting on a small desk, and a photo of Scott next to it. I don't know how they got them- because District 12 is so poor that only the very rich can get professional photos like these, but they did. I smile, feeling a bittersweet tear run down my cheek. There's even a photo of Lyra.

My room is painted a soft green color- the lightest shade of jade. There's pale purple curtains hanging over a window and a dark wooden dresser filled with tons of clothing. Glancing towards the desk, I see a sheet of paper with writing on it. I pick it up carefully, and read it several times.

_Dear Tess,_

_The Peacekeepers allowed me to write a letter to you, so here it goes. _

_Remember everything I told you. It will come in handy, especially when you least expect it. Don't be afraid to kill. In the arena, it's kill or be killed, and if you don't move fast the bigger ones will finish you off._

_I don't know what the arena will be like, but it's gong to be tough. If the Tributes don't kill you, the arena will. The weather can be decent, and a few minuets later it can be freezing cold or blazing hot. And don't let your leg stop you. You're strong, and you can do this. _

_This would be longer, but I can't let anyone read this letter and confiscate it. I'm betting on you to win this, Tessalie. You can do this._

_Lots of Love,_

_Scott Odeon_

I almost cry reading the letter. I know I should write a response, but how? There's a sheet of paper on the desk. It seems blank, but I turn it over and see another letter. From Lyra.

_Tessalie,_

_I saw your father's letter and I knew I had to write you one. _

_Once again, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Scott is so worried about you, but everyone's rooting for you. And the other tribute. Do you know if he's single?_

_Just kidding.. But isn't he cute! Too bad you're going to win and he's not!_

_Just please come back. I don't know what I'll do without you._

_Love, Always,_

_Lyra Gerald_

I can see several wet spots on the paper. Lyra must had been crying as she wrote this. I realize Mayor Gerald was right- Lyra's going to kill herself if I don't come back. Suicide. The saddest way for anyone to leave the Earth.

I wonder if I can write back, and notice a stack of paper on the dresser. I pick up two sheets of paper, one for Scott, and the other for Lyra.

I start with Scott's letter. I have writer's black for at least 15 minuets, but then I can't stop writing.

_Dear Scott,_

_Thanks so much for your letter. It's good to see one happy thing in this dreadful place. And thanks for all the support. I'm going to try my hardest to win these games, for District 12. _

_I don't know what else to say…. I love you so much and I already miss you tons._

_Love,_

_Tessalie Odeon._

I fold up the paper and set it to the corner of my desk. I start to write Lyra's letter.

_Dear Lyra,_

_Thanks for the letter. Really. I miss you and Scott so much, I don't know what I'm going to do._

_But you're right. I am going to do this. I'm going to win for you and all of District 12. Don't worry, I'm fine. _

_I'm wearing your old necklace right now. It's my token, and you can have it back if you want it when I come back. _

_I have to go now. My Prep Team. Remember, I'm going to be District 12's newest winner._

_Love,_

_Tessalie Odeon._

I freeze and look into the doorway.

My Prep Team.


End file.
